


Cavendish Everywhere

by Feleanne



Category: Little Witch Academia, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza 1 (Video Game), Yakuza Kiwami AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feleanne/pseuds/Feleanne
Summary: A hand was placed on her shoulder. Now, normally, she would’ve turned around at first, but this hand felt… familiar.“I’m afraid you’re going to have to stop right here, Atsuko-chan.”She could feel a small smile work its way up her lips, as she raised her own hand up, to pat the gloved hand on her shoulder lightly. “A pleasure to see you too, Cavendish-san.”(Yakuza Kiwami AU)
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Cavendish Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A fic idea I got thanks to some friends on discord!! Honestly its just self indulgence but I wanted to post SOMETHING so here you go- the girls but they're yakuza.

“Now, do I go to the Bar…? No, no, I went there last night… would Club Sega still be open?”

Walking throughout the streets of Kamurocho was pretty much a majority of her time nowadays. Fighting some thugs who might not know better when they think in their drunken stupor that _she_ was the one who bumped into _them_ , hitting up a bar for a drink or two herself, stopping by the karaoke place to flex her vocal cords…

A hand was placed on her shoulder. Now, normally, she would’ve turned around at first, but this hand felt… familiar.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to stop right here, Atsuko-chan.”

She could feel a small smile work its way up her lips, as she raised her own hand up, to pat the gloved hand on her shoulder lightly. “A pleasure to see you too, Cavendish-san.”

Turning herself around, she backed up a few paces, straightening out her light-grey blazer a bit in the process. “Wait… why are you wearing a cop outfit?”

Sure enough, the eye-patch donned “Mad Dog of Shimano” herself- Diana Cavendish- was wearing probably the most obvious… yet also extremely convincing cop outfit she’s ever seen- she even had a walkie-talkie thing on her shoulder and everything. Her green-tea colored hair falling over her shoulders and down her back.

“Are you surprised?” Diana chuckled lightly, with a smile.

“I- I mean yeah, I actually kinda am… what the hell are you doing, though?” Akko asked, looking the other girl up and down slowly, taking in the surprising amount of detail that she put into the outfit, because the badge and the patches on her arms looked really official.

Smirking with satisfaction, Diana gave a small salute. “Well, I’ve been hearing rumors about a certain individual rampaging through town with a bat and dagger, so the Cavendsih Family has been put on the case to apprehend them.”

Akko’s face fell- morphing into a stare that read “seriously?” That was directly aimed at the blonde in front of her.

“So, if I may be so bold…” Diana continued, putting her arms down to her sides. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to pat you down, and see if you have any suspicious items on your person.”

A chuckle started to work its way up Akko’s throat, and she couldn’t help but start to laugh. “I don’t know if you’ve got that kind of authority… but it’s not like I have anything to hide…”

Taking off her blazer, and straightening out her red dress-shirt, she rested the blazer on the ground, and splayed her arms out. “You gonna be weird when you frisk me or anything?”

Caught off guard by the other girl’s compliance, Diana blushed, but nonetheless stepped forward. “I thought I was going to need to force you to do it, but… I didn’t think you’d comply…”

Diana started to lightly pat down the other girl’s sides- unable to stop her blush like a school-girl despite being well into her 30’s. She was probably going to end up doing this anyways, at least, if she was fully committed- which she was, because she’s been itching to fight the dragon at her prime- but she still had to have a good reason to instigate one this time, if she was being this compliant…

“Do you wanna fight, Cavendish-san?” Akko smirked down at her, as she began to pat down the sides of the other girl’s legs.

Diana perked up, and looked at the other girl’s extremely satisfied and playful grin. “Y-Yes, if that is alright…”

The girl stopped, as she actually felt something on the other girl’s right leg. Lowering her arms to raise up the certain suit pants leg, she found what looked to be a knife holster. 

“Ah, shit, you found it…” Akko sighed, turning her head away. “I was hoping you wouldn’t have gone down to my feet…”

“W-Wait, why do you have a knife…?” Diana whispered low, before realizing that now was the perfect opportunity to take her plan into the second phase. Shooting up instantly, she backed away a few paces. “Well well well, as an officer of the law, seeing as you have a weapon on your person- you seem to match the description of the person in question I’m looking for- I’ll need to take you in!”

Picking up her blazer, and throwing it back over her shoulders, Akko looked taken aback. “But I thought we were going to fight anyways…?” 

Dashing back towards a bench, Diana picked up a bat that was being laid against it, and threw it over her shoulder. “W-Well, now we have a reason to fight, so…”

Chuckling, Akko smirked, and shifted her body into her legendary Dragon stance. “If that's what you want, then I suppose I don’t mind- bring it on, Cavendish-san!”

As a knowing smile creeped onto her face, Diana held her bat with both hands, and dashed forward… only to be punched square in the gut by that “Tiger-Drop” move that Akko liked using so much.

* * *

With ragged breaths shared between the two, Diana eventually picked herself back up, reaching for her fallen police cap and putting it back on her head. “You’re still very much formidable, Atsuko-chan…”

Panting heavily, Akko held onto her knees, slowly taking in much-needed breaths of air. “Y-Yeah… you’re still just as strong as ever too, Cavendish-san… but that was a lot of fun- I haven’t gone all out in a while…”

As the two finally went to stand, Diana smiled- albeit now appearing a little bruised. “It looks like your training is going quite well… you seem to be perfectly on track to regaining all your lost strength.”

With a playful smile, she pointed at the other girl lightly. “But- don’t start getting cocky now, Atsuko-chan. You’ve still got quite the ways to go, 10 years is quite the long ravine you’ve still yet to cross.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Akko waved off, her smile growing even wider. “You gonna keep going after me until I cross that ravine?”

“Of course.” Diana nodded, turning just a bit more serious. “I see no reason of relenting until I get to fight that legendary Dragon of Dojima. So until then, you’d best remember that you’ll always be in my sights.”

Leaning forward, Akko’s smirk grew much, much wider. “I thought that’s what you’ve wanted anyways, huh, Diana-chan~?”

Quickly backing up with a small squeak, a blush quickly shot through the girl’s face. “J-Just remember that I’ll always be around the corner…”

Holding onto the brim of her cap, and lowering it above her eye, Diana quickly turned to leave, making quick steps as her metal-toed dress shoes clacked much louder than anybody else's ever could.

‘ _She’s an interesting one, all right…_ ’ Akko mused in her head, watching the girl turn a corner, her bat held with her other hand at her side. ‘ _But… I will admit that she’s really helping me out here with regaining all my old strength… But next time I should really stop carrying weapons..._ ’

* * *

The text from Nishida was pretty much all she needed to immediately dash to Club Shine.

_“Kagari-San, please help!”_ The text started with. _“A hostess at Club Shine hasn’t gotten any customers at all. She says she won’t quit until she meets “Atsuko-chan.” It’d honestly help me out if she quit, so could you please come around sometime soon?”_

Despite their actual relationship being strangely battle-oriented but mostly acquaintances if anything- she was 100% willing to see what the night life was like if she was able to get a hostess in the one-eyed legend. Maybe it could go somewhere else- a _romantic_ relationship…?

To be completely honest, while she was totally fine with helping out Yumi and her kid, but it was clearly obvious that she wasn’t interested in women so she was kind of at an impasse there- Haruka was an amazing kid though… but she’d much rather have someone like Diana to be her girlfriend or something.

Geez… she was in her 30’s and thinking about girls like she was still 16…

“Yes, I’d like to request Diana Cavendish…”

It was a very surreal experience to be requesting a rival? Acquaintance? Fight-buddy? Of many years to be your hostess in a nightclub. She was surprised nobody gave her weird looks on the way in, though. She really needs to thank Nishida for knowing how to hook her up.

She had to wait for a minute though, but honestly the anticipation alone was keeping her occupied, and extremely, _extremely_ anxious. Because, again, after knowing someone for so long and mostly through fights and some small talk- asking for them to be your hostess for the night was probably the most embarrassing and anxious thing.

As she watched those tea-green strands of hair begin to walk up the steps- her breath hitched.

Dressed in what looked to be a light blue, luxurious dress that hugged her body tight, that rose up to her chest, leaving her shoulders and arms uncovered. A beautiful necklace around her neck that was adorned with hanging crystals, her feet covered with fishnets that went up to her thighs, and light blue high heels to match her dress.

“Hello, Atsuko-chan…” Diana blushed, turning her head to the side slightly, unknowingly showcasing her golden hoop earrings hanging down from her earlobes- her hair being tied back in a very fluffy ponytail. 

“H-Hey…” Akko squeaked, stepping forward to stand in front of the other girl. “Do you wanna… sit me down, or something?”

“Y-Yes, right!” Diana perked up, her blush getting even more deep in hue. “Would you kindly follow me…?” She asked, holding her arm out, awaiting for Akko to do the same.

Holding her elbow outwards, Diana wrapped her arm around hers, and calmly led her down the steps she came up from, and after passing by a couple of “booths” that were taken, they sat themselves down in one of the few booths that weren’t, near the rear of the entire club.

“I apologize for not being able to get you a more “popular” seat, but night clubs are quite… well, popular at night.” Diana bowed in apology next to her, sat against the honestly pretty comfortable rose-colored, fancy couch.

“I mean, I’m not complaining.” Akko chuckled lightly, taking a mental note of how clashing Diana’s body tattoos were against the dress she wore. “Hey, did you actually get a job here- because I kind of find it hard to believe they accepted you with all that ink.”

“They did, surprisingly enough.” Diana answered with a small chuckle. “They must be a bit hurting for cash, if they allowed someone like me to work at their establishment.

“I suppose so…” Akko continued, her eyes traveling up the other girl’s neck, and stopping at her eyepatch. “Why are you still wearing the ‘patch, though?”

Diana rolled her one eye. “Because I still only _have_ one eye, Atsuko-chan.”

Akko just raised up one hand, and with it, grabbed the eyepatch- and raised it up.

A second eye was opened wide along with the first- as Diana’s blush intensified to the point of it traveling to the tips of her ears.

“Diana-san…”

“Wh-What?!”

“Are you wearing a fake eyepatch to look cooler?”

Diana sputtered on the spot, backing up slightly and quickly slapping away the hand that was holding the patch, flopping right back where it was situated moments prior. “I- I- I have no idea what you’re talking about!!”

Smirking, Akko just waved it off. “Alright, alright, I get it… you just wanna look more intimidating, huh~?”

“Th-That is not the case!!” Diana continued to sputter, turning her head to the side to look away. “It- It simply throws my opponents off- thinking that I have horrible depth perception, and they would underestimate my combat capabilities?”

Akko just nodded. “Uh-huh, sure~”

Diana huffed, and turned to look at the other girl with cold eyes. “Honestly, I go through all this effort so I could treat you to another battle, and all you do is insult me…”

Raising that same hand up again, Akko calmly grabbed at the eyepatch, watching as Diana’s face lit up again- but not stopping her as she calmly held the patch in her fingers, and raised it off of her face completely.

“You… you look a lot better without it, y’know?” Akko smiled, watching as the other girl’s face went from surprise to… some soft emotion she couldn’t really place. “We’re not out on the streets or nothing, so… you can go without the patch, yeah?”

After a few moments, Diana’s blush went down a bit, and she smiled. “I… I suppose I could…”

Setting the patch down on the table in front of them, a worker walked up and placed down a pair of drinks- looking to be just water with ice. “May I be able to get you ladies anything?” He asked, bowing.

“Just a bit of privacy, please? I think we’re good without liquor.” Akko answered, giving the waiter a smile. “Thank you for the waters, though.”

Bowing low, the waiter smiled back. “Of course, miss. I apologize- I’ll leave you two be.”

As the waiter walked away, Akko turned back to Diana and smiled again. “Now then… what exactly do we do at nightclubs…?

Diana looked to the other girl in slight disbelief. “You’ve… you’ve never been to a nightclub before… Akko?”

Chuckling, Akko leaned back, and took off her blazer in the process. “I haven’t really seen a need to? As much as I like the prospect of a woman around my arm, I kind of don’t really like the idea of it too much… rather do it with someone I know, y’know what I mean?”

Nodding, Diana held up a cup, and took a quick drink of water. “I suppose I see what you mean… I admit I’ve been to a nightclub as a customer… once…”

Akko goaded the girl to continue when she rolled her hand a bit, and Diana smirked as she sat the cup down. “I admittedly wanted to see what it was like, but… I suppose I have a similar view as yours… I’d much rather have someone I know be the person who has an arm around mine.”

The two sat in silence for the next moment, Akko taking her own drink of water, as the two’s eyes eventually connected again, and shared a knowing glance.

“...I guess that’s why you asked for only me?” The brunette smiled, smoothly gliding a hand to go over Diana’s.

“...Yes… I suppose that is why.”

They didn’t talk for a couple of seconds after, mostly just staring at their hand, and into each other's eyes occasionally. When the hand Akko was holding Diana’s with shifted, Akko looked down to see that the other girl calmly entwined their fingers together- and was staring at them with a soft, kind expression.

The two began to lean closer, staring at each other with a fire in their eyes… and after a few moments, they calmly pressed their lips together.

* * *

Walking out of the club, Diana smiled- her eyepatch back in place, and heels discarded for her usual dress shoes with metal tips. “Are you ready to treat me to a proper dance?”

Fully putting her blazer back on, and popping up her slightly disheveled collar of her shirt, Akko smiled back. “I don’t see why not, you did want to fight, after all.”

Raising her fists up in a style that’s been slowly reforming in her mind, her right clenched high as her left clenched low. “Y’know, there was this guy a long time ago- Egashira I think his name was… he was like 2 heads taller than me and was constantly keeping me on guard- he wanted to steal my money all the time so he could go to space.”

“Really?” Diana asked, a relaxed yet ready palm situated in front of her face and her other arm held low in a fist. “That’s quite the interesting customer.”

“He was annoying as hell- but he was a great punching bag. I could throw his ass to the ground like he was light as a feather back then, but now I think I could barely even lift him off his feet.” Akko chuckled, moving to her right as Diana began to shuffle to her left- the two circling around each other as more passers by began to take up the sidelines outside of the club.

“So, I suppose there’s a meaning to this story?” Diana chuckled herself, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet as she continued to watch the other girl’s movements.

“Yeah, I kicked his ass to kingdom come when I finally mastered my style- not one of the other ones I like to use.”

“Oh, so you’d like to say that it would happen again- against me, no less?”

“Nah, I ain’t saying that…” Akko smirked as she rolled her eyes. “I’m trying to say that he was a real huuuge dude who required my all to actually beat. It took not only cumulative skill, but my own cunning.”

“I see.” Diana began to better ready herself, continuing to watch and keeping up with the other girl’s circle. “So, in that case, you’d like to say that I’m the same?”

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Akko smiled. “I can kick your ass, but you’re still standing tall and proud and ready to go at it the very next day. You’ve been training me so hard that all those muscle memory triggers are coming back in full force- like I’m fighting Egashira again… like I’m getting closer to how I was 10 years ago.”

“My, aren’t you confident.” Diana smirked.

“I guess I am… want to try and wipe that confidence smirk off my face?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

As Diana lunged forward, Akko was quick to block the hit with her raised hand.

“Gonna have to try harder than that, Diana-san.”

“I’m just getting started, Akko-chan.”

* * *

Climbing into the taxi seat, Akko fished out her wallet, shuffling through bills and coins of yen.

“I’d like to go to Millennium Tower Street?” She asked, looking up towards the cab driver- a woman that looked to have straight black hair.

They simply nodded, and pointed towards a small, dangling sign above the rear-view mirror.

Looking, Akko noticed that it read “Sorry, I’m mute.” in bold, red text.

“Don’t worry, it’s alright.” Akko waved passively. “I’ll just rest a bit back here, then?”

The cab driver nodded, and started the car, while Akko leaned right back into the seat, and easily managed to doze off.

Reaching for the mirror, the taxi lady slightly adjusted it, looking at her cerulean blue eye for a moment, and knowly smirked, watching the girl in the back sleep snore lightly, before calmly driving off.

* * *

After who knows how long, Akko was startled awake as the vehicle abruptly stopped, and it even appeared to be dusk out.

Realizing that she was _definitely_ not at Millennium Tower Street, Akko noticed that the cab driver was not in the vehicle, and she quickly made to open the door- which was surprisingly unlocked.

Stepping out, she saw that she was at the fishing pier all the way out in Tokyo… she sighed, and looked around.

“Where the hell did that taxi lady take me…?” She groaned, looking out at the sea and all the surrounding cities- their lights beginning to shine as night drew nearer.

“I thank you for choosing the Cavendish Taxi Company tonight, miss Atsuko Kagari.” A voice from behind Akko started. “How was your ride, ma’am?”

Turning around quickly, Akko realized that the lady that drove her here was an expertly disguised Diana Cavendish, wearing a wig even.

“Diana…?” Akko slightly smiled, watching as the other girl took off her cab-driver hat, and quickly threw off the wig she wore, watching as she shook her head to let her tea-green, wavy hair flow behind her. “It actually wasn’t that bad… but you owe me a bit of an explanation.”

Smirking proudly, Diana put her cap back on, and started to walk towards the waters of the pier. “I figured you’d need a nice, wide open place to give your Dragon of Dojima strength of yours a good go… this is the perfect testing ground, after all.”

As Akko tracked the other girls movements, she looked at the back of Diana’s head, and towards the cities far out in the distance. “But why here, though?”

“If I want to have a real fight with a dragon…” Diana started. “I can’t exactly risk any interruptions, can I? Out here- we have nothing but peace and quiet, and no spectators to get in any way of the battle.”

“I suppose that’s true…” Akko conceded, turning to face the girl more properly. “But, why are we fighting this time?”

Turning around, Diana’s smirk grew more shit-eating. “How about this- if you win, I’ll let you go home after. I’ll even drive, does that work? Unless, you want to walk… but it’ll take a couple of days worth to get back to Kamurocho.”

Putting her hands on her hips, Akko leaned forward with puffed out cheeks. “Or, I could call a real taxi to fix that problem. Y’know I have a cell phone now.”

Shaking her head side to side. Diana’s grin persisted. “I thought of that, of course. The Cavendish family has this area surrounded, even if a cop car drove by, they would think twice and turn around the moment they saw the iron wall of Cavendish.”

“Geez, you really are serious this time…” Akko rubbed the back of her head, but managed a small smile. “You mean it when you say you’ll drive me back home?”

“Of course, I have no reason to lie, Akko-chan.” Diana’s grin turned into a genuine smile. “I’ll drive you back personally.”

Her own grin growing wider, Akko giggled. “Then I guess I better hold back enough to make sure you can still hit the gas pedal.”

“Don’t be so cocky, Akko-chan.” Diana lowered a hand, and reached for her back, pulling out a familiar, sheathed tanto. “I’m not going to hold back. If you don’t want to be drifting out at sea- you’ll need to come at me with all you have.”

Watching the other girl unsheath the blade, and returning the wooden sheath behind her back- likely held in place by the other girl’s belt- Akko shifted into her Dragon stance, matching the other girl’s self-proclaimed “Legend” stance.

“I suppose there’s no backing out now?” Akko smirked.

“No, there very much is not.” Diana smiled, before quickly beginning to run towards the other girl, blade held tight with one hand.

“Bring it on then, Diana-san!!”

* * *

Holding a bruised and battered arm, and huffing deep much needed swathes of breath, Akko still managed to laugh. “You really… don’t know when to quit, Diana-san… How many skills do you even keep hidden?”

Clambering up, and sheathing her tanto, Diana laughed back. “I still have plenty of tricks, Akko-san… but it is quite “you” to be coming into another bout with all your old tricks again and again… and that old strength as well.”

Smirking, Akko stood herself up fully. “Whatever, whatever… I won, though. So you’re gonna have to drive me back.”

“...Not quite yet…” Diana responded, putting her tanto back behind her, and crossing her arms.

“Wh-What…?” Akko gaped, still slightly gasping for breath.

“You’re still not quite there, Akko-chan… It’s almost there- it’s so very close… but just shy of the mark… before you’re once again that legendary Dragon of Dojima.”

Walking towards the other girl, she leaned right in, and pecked Akko on the lips. “The day where we can fully enjoy ourselves in a fight is steadfast approaching, Akko-chan. And I must say… I’m raring to go full throttle myself.”

Taken aback, Akko still managed to smile, as a blush tinted her cheeks. “Yeah, I am too.”

“But, I am a woman of my word. The Cavendish Taxi Service is ready to take you back to Kamurocho posthaste.”

Diana bowed to Akko, and smiled.

As the blonde began to walk back towards the taxi-cab, Akko debated getting in the driver’s side seat… but it _was_ a taxi, she should be respectful of the profession.

* * *

Getting a call from Diana herself was definitely not what she was expecting tonight, but it’s not like she hated the concept of Diana calling her personally. Usually it was Nishida, but hearing Diana’s voice on the other end… felt kind of good.

She called telling her that they were waiting at the Yoshida Batting Center- where she previously had “captured” Haruka just to allow Akko to fight her, and take her back after. It was annoying, but it was kind of fun- it seemed fitting that if this was going to be their last, propper bout, it was there, the place they had their very first.

Diana had been truly _everywhere…_ She was hopping out of the sky, hiding out in some trash cans for some reason, she climbed out of a manhole some times, was just walking the streets waiting to jump… she was around corners, dressed up as a cop, was dancing as a pop sensation in another club, she even got the entire Cavendish family to dress up as _zombies_ with her just to goad multiple battles in one day. 

But, Akko was thankful for that unrelenting resolve of that Cavendish girl… she brought back all of her fighting strength and then some from 10 years ago to today… the Dragon of Dojima was finally back- that dragon that she was, was fully ready to settle things with the Mad Dog of Shimano.

Their battles hadn’t been always _truly_ all-out, but sometimes they got pretty close. They didn’t want to go all the way in out of fear of the other getting too tired to continue the day, or pass out or anything. They’ve been slowly building up to a real deal fight- and that fight was today.

Walking into the batting center, on the other end of the room, arms crossed and eyepatch surprisingly discarded, Diana looked over towards her and smiled.

Stepping towards the other girl, Akko smirked.

“Why hello there, Akko-chan. I see you didn’t want to keep me waiting long.” She chuckled lightly.

“I’ve been itching for a while to do this, y’know.” Akko smirked. “I want a nice, honorable fight- all-out, no holding back.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, you know.” Diana’s smile grew even wider. “Have you noticed anything different?”

“You ditched the ‘patch?”

“No, I saw fit that I have no reason to be seen as any more intimidating than I already am.”

“You’re on then, Cavendish.”

* * *

The entirety of the batting cages were rented out it seemed- explaining why so many people were waiting and the people giving Diana the stink-eye in the reception area.

As the two walked into the middle of the padded room, covered with green netting and littered with baseballs, Diana turned towards the other girl.

“Well… I don’t know if you’ve been keeping track yourself, but I’ve fought you plenty of times to say that I myself have lost count.” She started, turning around, one hand clutching her snake-patterned blazer. “Every fight, however, was more intense than the last.”

“Even that one when you were dressed up like some superhero?” Akko laughed, subconsciously grasping the shoulder of her own blazer. “I gotta say, though, I honestly can’t believe you’ve been keeping tabs on me 24/7. Not a single moment passed where I let my guard down.”

“My apologies, Akko-chan… but I take it you understand my reasoning?” Diana smirked. “It was for your own good- you needed all that strength back for the things you need to do.”

“Tell me about it…” Akko rolled her eyes playfully. “I get what you mean… maybe not the “hows…” but definitely the “whys.””

“Do you recall when I first caught you the very moment you made parole?” Diana began. “I was quite disappointed, if you do recall, that is.” She chuckled to herself, shaking her head lightly. “‘This is the legendary Dragon of Dojima? This wimpy girl?’ I had told myself in my head then… ‘I waited 10 years for this-’ and excuse my crass language- ‘punk bitch sissy?’”

Akko audibly laughed aloud then, slowly working the bubbly belly laughs down to chuckles, as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes. “Geez, Diana-san, I had no idea you’d even know that combination of swears.”

“I admit, I had no idea I did either- but when I found out I’d be fighting a weak version of the Akko-chan I’d been expecting, I was quite upset. It wouldn’t have been fun… so then I had a thought.”

As she walked a few paces closer, Diana started again. “If I was going to wake the sleeping dragon, I had to know everything… What you did, who you talked to, what you think, and what made you angry… angry enough to fight.”

Akko’s grip on her blazer tightened more. “And? Did you come to an understanding?”

“I’ve got plenty to say on that matter, but that’s for another time…” Diana shook her head, her own grip on her blazer tightening. “The more pressing question is this; are you as strong as you were before?”

“You mean if I can fight like I did 10 years ago?” Akko rolled her eyes with a small, joking scoff. “No way, I think I’m much stronger than that now. I’d love to show you… but I don’t think I have a way to prove it...”

“There is no need, I can feel it myself.” Diana nodded. “I can feel that… aura you have, Akko-chan. It’s a blazing, crimson red... the pure power of the Dragon of Dojima is finally here- and stronger than it ever has been… It’s flowing out of you because it cannot be properly contained within.”

“Diana…”

“I’d say now I’m well and truthfully about to burst with anticipation, Akko-chan…”

With a quick and powerful motion, Diana threw off both her blazer and her white dress-shirt underneath- revealing her whole, expertly toned and _beyond ripped_ upper body- only covered with a sports bra that held tight against her chest, and only required small, black straps that wrapped over her shoulders. Her tattoos on full display.

“Right… we didn’t come here to talk, did we?” Akko’s smirk grew even wider. “You’ve proved to me… over and over again, in every fight we’ve had- how far you’d go to stick to your principles, Diana-san… But now, I’m ready to go at those principles with my own.”

Gripping hard, she tossed off her own blazer- revealing to Diana her own fruits of her labor, and her back tattoo revealed through slightly translucent back fabric- her Dragon to match Diana’s Hannya. 

“Ten years ago… I declined to fight you… but today, I accept that challenge.”

Slipping into her regained Dragon stance, watching as Diana pulled out her tanto, slipping into her own Legend stance, the two smiled.

“Let’s go, Diana!!!”

“Bring it on, Akko!!!”

* * *

* * *

As all the remaining patrons finally began to file into the batting cages, the two legends stood in the reception area.

“...I’ve been watching long enough to see how you’ve been living your life, Akko-chan… and as I figured, your thought process is on a whole other wavelength in comparison to mine.”

Diana’s smile was a little bruised and beaten, but then again so was her own.

“However… I acknowledge now, that “difference” doesn’t mean worse.”

Nodding, Akko’s slightly bloody smirk began to grow. “So, you understand now? You gonna stop stalkin’ me?”

Giving the other girl a knowing stare, Diana rolled her eyes. “That’s a separate discussion, Akko-chan. I never said I was going to stop “stalking” you, now was I? I’m afraid I’ve made this habit of mine my life’s work.”

Akko rolled her eyes as Diana started to chuckle mirthily.

“But… there was one thing more I needed to see for myself, Akko.”

“H-Hm? What is it…?”

Leaning in, Diana instantly captured her lips with her own, calmly reaching her calloused hands to entwine with Akko’s. Both of their eyes were closed, and they stayed in the slight embrace for what felt like years.

As Diana leaned back, a bright blush was dusted all over her face. “I know your principles… I know how you think… I know how you _be…_ ”

“But… what I wish to know… is if you’d be willing to let me be by your side, instead of being the one to force my way there?”

Smiling a big, toothy grin, Akko’s eyes began to sparkle. “If I had to deal with a certain Cavendish everywhere, I would rather they be around my arm then around the corner.”

* * *

**Learned** **_Essence of Mad Dog: Demon._ **

**Got** **_Demonfire Dagger_** _._

* * *


End file.
